Transformers Survival
by GenesisStriker
Summary: When Bumblebee wakes up on the ruins of Cybertron, he finds himself in the darkest adventure of his life... Based off of 9 by Shane Ackar
1. Chapter 1

TRANSFORMERS: Survival

Adapted from "9" by Shane Ackar

PART 01: The beginning of the Tale

10 billion years ago when space and time first began a form of independent life was born as well, capable of granting life to any electronic and mechanical objects alike. A powerful force called the AllSpark, gave life to the first Transformers on a foreign world that would later be called the Planet Cybertron.

No transformer knew where this power came from or how it was able to give them life, they only knew that the AllSpark lived within the planet Cybertron itself and was a form of life that gave up a part of its self as the source of life for all Transformers. However the Transformers soon learned how to harness its power and create more of their kind.

Over time a fight split the Transformer into two sides, the Decepticons believed that it was their destiny to harness all of the AllSpark's life force and take over the rest of the universe as its rightful Masters. The Autobots however believed the AllSpark wished for them to watch over of humanity, as protectors of the Universe. This lead to conflict and after years of fighting, an endless war took place with no side winning or losing. It was thought the war would go on for an eternity, with the rumor that who ever possessed the AllSpark would win the war and decide the rest of the world's fate.

According to Legend, as the war continued the AllSpark soon realized no creature, machine or organism (or both in this case) should be allowed to control life, so with its remaining power it left Cybertron, so no Transformer could ever control it's will again. Travelling the endless entity of space the AllSpark was soon lost in any unknown galaxy where it couldn't be found.

Still, the Autobots and Decepticons continued fighting, but with their planet destroyed and uninhabitable without the AllSpark. The war was spread out into the vast regions of space and Cybertron was left to rot. Knowing it would be nothing more then a lifeless planet and eventually, a forgotten memory to all Transformers. With one last act before following the Decepticons into space, the Autobots built nine robots from the remaining Sparks they possessed, created to clean, build and repair their injured planet, so one day they could return and reclaim their home once the war was over.

To this day the war still goes on, with no side giving in or over powering the other. Soon all Transformers only knew of war and couldn't imagine a world without it. The AllSpark's place in history soon fizzled into a Legend, the Legend soon faded into a Myth, and then the myth became nothing more than a story, a story for Transformer to give them a glimmer of hope for a world of peace. Sadly there was no sparkle of hope left in any Transformer, except for a few who have wasted their life's searching in vain for the AllSpark, travelling to each corner of the cosmos for just one sign that it really does exist, that its more then just a tale for naïve robots. However, the Nine Autobots came online, one by one. And now, the ninth one begins his operating life...

---

Unit RA09 - BUMBL3B33 - Beginning operation...

As a small, yellow robot began moving, blue optics began to glow, perceiving the environment around them. The 'bot was perplexed by his new world, and began examining himself. Black stripes covered his exterior, and his arms had the word "bumblebee" written on them. A red Autobot Symbol was plastered on his chest, and his back had a huge number, "9", written all over it.

_Hm... Bumblebee..._ he thought to himself, _Works for me! Now, to check out this rest of this joint!_

Bumblebee began a complex series of swivels, transforming into a replicated Cybertronian Car. He then drove out, to investigate his new world.

* * *

_Geez_, Bumblebee thought to himself, _What a dump. I wonder what happened..._

CRACK!!

Bumblebee immediately deployed a pair of shock stingers in self defense, and began looking around.

As he looked, he found his new enemy. A red mech that resembled him, but looked older.

"Wait..." The mech said, in a calming tone, "I am a friend."

Bumblebee raised a metal eyebrow at this. Who is this guy, anyway?

"Friend..." the red mech repeated, "I am a friend."

Bumblebee lowered his stingers, almost trusting of this new mech.

"Cliffjumper..." the mech said, "My name is Cliffjumper. Your's?"

"Bumblebee," Bumblebee attempted to say, only to find a little problem.

"You can't speak."

_Duh._

"...come with me."

He then walked to a nearby cart, where a dead mech was lying. He then leaped on, and began carefully removing something from the corpse's throat.

"Aha..." Cliffjumper stated, leaping down to the ground with some kind of vocal processor, "Well, I figured you got online the last. I was the fifth to come online, and when we found Online-bot number eight, well, Op decided to stop searching for Lucky Number 9. Well, now, I found it. Now here."

Cliffjumper handed Bumblebee a small, grey circle.

"Just consume it, and it will link up to your systems," Cliffjumper said.

Bumblebee shrugged, then ate the thing.

"FFFFFFFrrrrr..." Bumblebee attempted to say something, "Fr-fr-Friend?"

"Friend," Cliffjumper beamed.

"... Are we... alone?" Bumblebee asked.

"No," Cliffjumper smiled, "There are others."

Suddenly, Bumblebee senses something in his interior. Removing it, he finds a gold device, with four symbols on it.

"Huh..." Cliffjumper said, taking the strange device, "... Yes, he was always drawing this... exactly like this... how strange..."

CRASH!!

Cliffjumper looked up in horror, then grabbed a spear from the cart.

"GO!" Cliffjumper yelled.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

TRANSFORMERS: Survival

Adapted from "9" by Shane Ackar

PART 02: Ravage

As Bumblebee watched from a nearby container, Cliffjumper armed his twin pistols, ready for anything.

"C'mon," Cliffjumper whispered, "Come and get me."

As Cliffjumper looked around, Bumblebee began to feel cold...

Then he saw it. A mechanical beast. Guns protruded from it's back, a long tail ended in a blade, and claws scraped the ground it walked on.

Ravage.

Bumblebee now understood. Cliffjumper was trying to protect him.

Cliffjumper turned, and gasped in pain as Ravage scraped his chest, knocking him down and causing him to drop his spear. As Bumblebee looked on in horror, Cliffjumper attempted to grab the spear, but was stopped by a paw of metal.

Ravage snarled at the red Autobot, then grabbed the golden object, examining it curiously before placing it on his back. He then grabbed Cliffjumper and dragged away.

Bumblebee watched in horror, and knew he could not do anything to stop it.

"I need help..."


	3. Chapter 3

TRANSFORMERS: Survival

Adapted from "9" by Shane Ackar

PART 03: Meeting the Others

As Bumblebee set off to find help, he noticed a tall building, and decided to enter it.

"Hello?" he asked, as he opened the door, "anybody here?"

"There's one other mech here," a voice answered.

* * *

The next thing Bumblebee could register, a white Autobot was finishing a patch-up.

"Where am I?" Bumblebee asked, confused.

"With us," the white Autobot said.

"Yes..." Bumblebee muttered, "He told me there were others..."

"Who?"

"Some red bot, looking kinda like me..."

"Cliffjumper!" The White Autobot shouted, as though worried, "Alone? Was he all right? When is he coming back?"

"The - the - the..." Bumblebee paused for a moment, trying to think of the right word, "... Thing took him."

"No..." The White robot reacted with horror, "... No... It can't be!" Turning, Bumblebee saw that the white robot had the number "2" on his back.

"Ratchet?" a voice asked, as a taller robot, with a red upper body and blue legs, came in, "Is there something wrong? And who's this?"

"I found him in the emptiness," Ratchet responded, "He saw..."

"What? You moron! You'll lead Ravage back to us!" the Tall robot shouted with some sort of fury.

"Ravage! He took Cliffjumper," Bumblebee stated solemnly, "If we hurry, we could save him-"

"No," The tall robot said, curtly, "If Ravage took him, that's that."

"But he could still be alive..." Bumblebee said. Ratchet turned to him, a glimmer of hope in his eye. The tall mech turned to him, obviously angered.

"No. We have rules here," The mech said, "Bulkhead."

A mech taller then even the last one came in. Green armor covered his body, and his lower jaw extended slightly, giving him a bulldog-type look.

"Optimus Prime, Sir?" The mech stated.

"Our new guest seems confused," Optimus Prime - the last mech - stated, "Perhaps we could lend him some clarity," he said, turning for the door, revealing a large "1" on his back. Bulkhead watched him go, revealing the "8" on his arm.

* * *

As they entered the room where the group seemed to hang out the most at, Ratchet turned to Bumblebee.

"You really think he's alive?" Ratchet said, hopeful.

"I think so..." Bumblebee said.

They entered the room. The bridge of a crashed battleship.

"When we came online," Optimus spoke, "All was chaos. Mech versus Mech battles..."

The screen turned on, revealing more mechs, fighting amongst each other.

"One side, our creators referred to itself as the Autobots. Another called itself Decepticons. What they warred over was a cube of unimaginable power. The AllSpark."

The screen turned to two combatants. One of them had blue and white armor with red parts, and wielded a giant hammer. The other was grey and black, with a sword in his left hand and a cannon on his right arm.

"Eventually, our creators saw fit to launch the AllSpark far into the depths of space, then pursue it along with a number of Decepticons. a few Decepticons remained on Cybertron, exhausting their own spark energies, dying one by one until only one remained. Ravage. So, to remain online, we hide from the Decepticon, and wait for it, too, to sleep."

"But..." Bumblebee began to wonder, "Why is it hunting us?"

"Such questions have no significance at this point," Optimus said, "We need to protect ourselves. Keep ourselves out of danger."

"But one of us is in trouble," Bumblebee said, "So, are we still going to stand around and wait for it to die?"

"Yes," Optimus responded, "Many of us have had similar ideas to you. Every one of them have been lost."

The screen displayed nine pictures, Optimus's, Ratchet's, A green mech's, an orange mech's, a pink femme's, Cliffjumper's, a silver mech's, Bulkhead's, and Bumblebee's. Cliffjumper's picture faded to black, along with the green mech's, the orange mech's, and the pink femme's.

"No!" Bumblebee shouted, "You're not listening. He may still be alive! Why won't you try to save him? Why won't you-"

"ENOUGH!" Optimus yelled, "Enough of this madness! Ratchet, go to the watch tower and take our guest with you!"

As Ratchet and Bumblebee walked to the "watch tower," Bumblebee noticed a silver mech with a visor over his optics drawing several pictures, all the while muttering something about "the AllSpark."


	4. Chapter 4

TRANSFORMERS: Survival

Adapted from "9" by Shane Ackar

PART 04: Planning a Rescue

From the crashed battleship's watchtower, Ratchet sat, sad. Bumblebee could tell that he was worrying about Cliffjumper.

"Is he out there?" Ratchet finally said, looking at the ruins of the planet, "Is he still alive?"

"Yes," Bumblebee responded, "He could be."

A short silence. Bumblebee looked around. No spies.

"We could go after him," Bumblebee suggested.

"Us?" Ratchet said, shocked.

"No one else will. We must go," Bumblebee said, turning towards three tall shapes in the distance, "Look. That's where Ravage took him. Out towards those three tall shapes."

"No..." Ratchet said, as though he's repeating something from Optimus Prime, "we can't... not there. We need to stay here. We have rules."

"Why do you listen to Optimus?" Bumblebee asked.

"A group needs a leader."

"But what if the leader is wrong?"

Ratchet was silenced. He never thought of this.

"I'm going," Bumblebee stated, "I'm going to look for him. Come with me. I can't do it alone."

Ratchet was torn. He wanted to, but he's never done anything like this before. He's always done as he's told.

"I..." Ratchet said, "... I can't."

"But wouldn't he have come for you?" Bumblebee asked.

Ratchet thought about it. Then...

"We're going to need a map."


	5. Chapter 5

TRANSFORMERS: Survival

Adapted from "9" by Shane Ackar

PART 05: Saving Cliffjumper

As Bumblebee and Ratchet drove toward the three tall shapes, something began to grow in Bumblebee. Anxiety? No, fear. He knew he probably would die from this rescue. But he didn't care. Not anymore.

After an hour of driving, they arrived at...

A enormous, destroyed old stone building, its caved-in ceiling revealing huge boilers, scarred old metal walkways and catwalks dangling, dust-covered rotting turbines exposed to the elements. The Decepticon Factory.

The two look at each other, they nod, and begin to enter the factory. As they do so, Ratchet begins to wonder, "Why would it bring him here?"

In the factory, they saw hundreds of metallic arms, lying motionless. Layers of dust cover everything like eerie blankets. Bundles of wires lying ripped from their moorings. Tools and shards of glass and metal strewn around the floor, twisted into strange melted shapes. Lines of large missiles lined up in rows.

Eventually, they come across... Cliffjumper, in a cage, seemingly lifeless.

"I shouldn't have waited..." Ratchet said, patting the back of his fallen comrade.

At the pat, Cliffjumper blinked awake.

"What took you so long?" Cliffjumper asked.

Suddenly, a growl came from above them. They looked up to see none other then Ravage.

With a group of Decepticons by his side.

"We've been expecting you," a silver-and-red jet-robot smirked.

"It's a trap!" Ratchet yelled.

As the two busted Cliffjumper out and ran off with him, a trio of Jet-Decepticons begin the chase.

"Pathetic fools!" the Jet-bot yelled, "There's no escape!"

As they ran... three new robots jumped in between them. One was a pink femme wielding a deadly energon crossbow, and the number 7 on her back. The others were practically identical, save for their colors and their numbers, 3 and 4.

The green mech jumped on to the red-silver mech, bringing him down with a thump. The orange mech did the same with an identical purple-black mech. The femme shot the silver-blue mech's afterburner, causing it to crash.

They turned towards Cliffjumper, Bumblebee, and Ratchet.

"Arcee! Skidz! Mudflap!" Ratchet yelled, "You've returned!"

"We neva left," Skidz - the green mech - stated.

"You guys just decided to join the fight, yo," Mudflap - the orange mech - added.

"And I think I know why..." Arcee - the femme - said finally.

As the jets crawled off, the red-silver one turned to the Autobots, and said, under his breath, "This isn't over."


	6. Chapter 6

TRANSFORMERS: Survival

Adapted from "9" by Shane Ackar

PART 06: The Decepticon's plans

A short while afterward, some distance away...

The red jet walked towards an empty area, where his master awaited him.

"My lord," The jet bowed, "The Autobots still on Cybertron have managed to escape us. Two of my unit are heavily damaged."

"Figures," the figure growled, "You were always the incompetent one."

"But, Master," the jet said, "It wasn't my fault. Three Autobots appeared as back-up! We were outnumbered!"

"No excuses!" the figure pointed a three-fingered hand at the jet for emphasis, "There is no denying what you have done. You have failed me yet again, Starscream. Find those Autobots! and drain their sparks dry!"

"Of course..." Starscream - the jet - muttered, turning around so his 'Master' could see the black "2" on his back, "... Lord Megatron."

* * *

_Author's note: Sorry this chapter is so short. I've been lacking in motivation lately, so I'll be taking a short haitus from this story. In the meantime, I'll be posting a Lucky Star / Suzumiya Haruhi No Yuutsu / Transformers crossover called "Darkness Falls."_


End file.
